


Avenging Son

by Aurora313



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Destiny 2, Destiny 2 Forsaken, Forsaken DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: Cayde-6 is dead. There is not a guardian alive today who doesn't feel that loss keenly. But one in particular has a few choice words to say. - Crossposted on Tumblr.





	Avenging Son

Five shots. Five perfect holes punctured Uldren’s armour, engulfed in the angry glow of the traveller’s wretched light.

Blood seeped from the wounds littering his torso like rivers. Even with aid, it was clear he would not last long. Then again, perhaps that was the Hunter’s intention. He lay there, teeth coated in his own blood and wrath etched on his features as the Guardian sauntered closer, leisurely taking his time. Even behind the blank faceplate of his visor, Uldren could easily imagine the sheer satisfaction – like a beast savouring the moments before the kill.

There was little the Reef prince could do, every nerve ending was paradoxically numbed and screaming in pain as the Guardian drew closer.

The Guardian halted, his gaze lowered to the weapon that lay at his feet, slick with Uldren’s blood. The Prize he’d claimed from the Exo vanguard. Slowly with a gentle reverence that defied the sheer lethality and viciousness he’d fought with only moments earlier, the hunter reached down and plucked the handcannon from the ground, holding it, considering the weapon’s weight.

“Kill me and be done with it!” Uldren spat, blood and bile spilling from his snarling lips.

With that same reverence, the creature pulled a stray scrap of cloth from one of its belt pouches and carefully cleaned away the blood. Stopping only when the weapon shined like the day Uldren first held it in his fist. All the while, saying nothing. He merely continued to work and polishing the weapon.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Uldren sputtered.

“My name is Acker…” The Guardian spoke softly, satisfied with his work. The Handcannon fit in his hand, to Uldren’s distant disgust it seemed to fit the Guardian’s hand far better than it  **ever**  sat in his own.

The Guardian rose to his feet and circled around the deader bleeding out before him. His words a trembling whisper at odds with the calm predatory manner in which he’d fought only moments ago.

With a crack like thunder, a flaming sword born from the sheer lust for vengeance roared into life, enveloping the darkened handcannon into a brilliant glow. The flaming barrel levelled between Uldren’s defiant eyes. 

“I'm the Ace of Spades”

_**BANG.** _


End file.
